


Your soul echoes

by datetheplants



Series: However we know [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, Mentions of Death, Modern AU, Modern Newsies, Other, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, college newsies, javid - Freeform, newsies au, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datetheplants/pseuds/datetheplants
Summary: He died old. He died in a hospital, surrounded by frail men and women exchanging stories of the days when their eyes were brighter and their bones alive and strong. They talked as if they weren’t almost falling off their beds because of how excited they are. They talked as if one of them wouldn’t be gone by tomorrow. They talked as if they were all children again and Crutchie died, thinking of his family.





	Your soul echoes

He wasn’t born with a bad leg. He could still remember himself running freely across a park with his dog. He could remember learning how to do cartwheels with their neighbor’s son who was years older than him but was so kind to children. He could remember climbing up a tree so easily with all the other kids. He could still do it now if he tried to. He’d have the guys to pull him up or catch him if he ever slips.

“He’s gonna’ fall off, the idiot,” said Sean from beside him.

They were sitting on a bench, watching Tony hanging upside down from one of the branches of the tallest tree they could find in the campus. Albert was standing just below him while Davey was climbing up after Jack. Crutchie knew impending disaster when he sees one. He just hopes that it doesn’t end with Tony in the hospital again. They’ve had enough of the last time he managed to get himself into a bar fight.

Then he saw Davey slip just a little bit.

“Who are you referring to?” asked Crutchie to Sean.

The other one considered it as his eyes wandered from Tony to Davey. Making sense of the question coaxed a smile out of him.

“Why are they even doing this?” he asked, exasperatedly as he leaned back on the bench.

Crutchie could remember Albert and Tony talking about gravity a few hours ago and Davey had facepalmed and said something that evidently put them four in their current situation. Crutchie didn’t even want to know the root of their stunt.

He shrugged as his answer to Sean’s question and then suddenly felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He took it out and saw that Specs had texted him. Crutchie smiled down at his screen.

“What is it?” asked Sean.

He looked up. “Mike and Ike.”

The twins weren’t at the same college as them. It took at least an hour and a half of a drive to get to their campus and that was how Finch and Romeo found them. They weren’t really going anywhere and it was just one the days when they liked to explore the city. They stumbled right into the twins. They assumed that the twins already knew with how they froze at the sight of them and maybe that was why they had gone pale. The truth was that they haven’t even told one another yet. They were still on the verge of trying to make themselves believe that they haven’t lost it but there was Finch and Romeo, faces and names that they could finally put on two of the many people they would see in their dreams.

Now, after a month, they have reached out.

The group gathered at Albert and Tony’s apartment, bringing in boxes of pizza and wearing smiles on their faces. The diner was starting to feel small and the owner didn’t appreciate it when they got too loud. He said that they could take their roughhousing to the street. Crutchie thought it was fine just as long as he gets to be with his friends.

Ike bounded up to him and Crutchie pulled him close with one arm.

“I missed you, Crutch.”

 He smiled. “It’s been too long.”

“You don’t know how crazy it was to remember all of you.”

No, he can’t. Not really. Crutchie knew that every single person in the room had their own struggles. They had their own nightmares. They had their own moments when they thought they’re going crazy. They had felt the longing. They felt the ache. Crutchie knows he has.

Ike was swept away by the others and Crutchie let himself drop on the couch next to Jack. He adjusted his leg in a comfortable position and winced slightly.

“You okay?” asked Jack, sitting up.

Crutchie waved him off. “It’s nothing.”

“Crutch-“

“Jack, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I always tell you when something’s wrong.”

It took a while before he let it go. They sat on the couch, watching everyone around them and occasionally joining in on their conversations. Crutchie knew this. It was familiar to him, his friends around him, laughing, smiling and just talking. Jack would be beside him, telling them to take it easy. It was mostly directed to Tony and Albert who tended to talk others into their plans. Crutchie loved nights like those when everyone is done with selling and they’re safe in the lodging house. It felt like they were all just children. It was home for Crutchie. And now, there are days when he just finds it hard to believe that they’ve been given another lifetime.

Everyone started leaving before midnight. Jack had given Crutchie another look which he didn’t miss and he sighed when he saw him talking to Albert in the kitchen. They would be staying over the night.

“Hey, Crutch,” said Tony as he came out of his bedroom. “You can take my bed.”

Crutchie sat up on the couch. “You don’t have to do that, Tonio. Jack and I can camp out here in the living room. Besides, it’s not like Jack would sleep.”

Jack, himself, was still downstairs probably still saying goodbye to others. Or he could just be with Davey. It isn’t even a question.

“How’s your leg?” asked Tony.

“Fine,” sighed Crutchie. “Jack worries too much.”

Tony smiled and situated himself on the back of the couch.

“Can you blame him?” he said. “He’s always been like that.”

“Kinda’ wishing he wasn’t, though. When he worries, I worry too.”

The other boy only smiled at him before he went around the couch to help him up. They went to his room and Tony made a show of tucking him in which Crutchie laughed at.

“Hey,” spoke Crutchie. “How are you and Albo?”

Tony shrugged. “Getting by. I had to wrestle him the other night because he wouldn’t let go of his laptop.”

“Right, how did he take it?”

“He had to rest, Crutch. He stays up late, naps and then wakes early. Sometimes there are no naps at all.”

Crutchie tapped his leg. “He does the same for you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t know if there was ever a time when Albert and Tony didn’t look out for each other in this lifetime. They always got each other’s back.

“Alright,” said Tony, standing up. “You tell me if there’s anything wrong and I’ll handle Jack.”

Crutchie smiled at him and said goodnight.

He laid in Tony’s bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if the boy had spent nights in the same position as him. He wondered if Tony still felt strange and if he had to leave his room and check if Albert is still there. Crutchie does that. He tosses and turns in his bed, glancing over to the other bed just to see if Jack is sleeping or if he wasn’t, he would be at his desk. He’s always there.

He trailed a hand to his leg. He wished no one worried too much. It hurt from time to time. There were days when he couldn’t leave the bed. There were nights when he wanted to just chop off his leg. Jack took him sometimes to the clinic and when he couldn’t, Jojo was usually up for it.

Only Jack knew how he got his limp.

Of course, everyone knew why before. But not now. They didn’t ask. He didn’t tell.

He turned to his side just as the door opened again. Jack leaned against the doorway with a gentle smile.

“You okay?” he asked.

Crutchie frowned. “Jack, it’s okay.”

It had always been hard to console him. It was something that never changed in him. Crutchie would try to comfort him and he would just worry. He let him sometimes until it passes. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand lightly on the leg.

“It hurts when it remembers, Jack.”

It hurt the day Jack found him. It hurt the day after when Albert, Tony and Sean went to his house after Jack told them. It hurt when they met the others. It hurt when he saw the twins smiling so widely a few hours ago. His leg hurts when it remembers.

He was eleven when he crossed the street and didn’t notice the car coming for him. He was eleven, lonely and aching for the faces from his memories. He had been waiting outside of a store where his mother was. He looked across the street and saw a boy, waving and calling his name. He knew him. He knew that smile and laugh. And he ran. He thought he could catch him.

Then he was on the ground with people surrounding him. His mother was crying. He could hear faint sirens.

“It’s okay, Charlie,” his mother was saying. “You’re going to be okay, baby.”

He saw a break in the crowd, right where Crutchie was headed to when he crossed the street. Jack wasn’t there. His friend with the bag of newspapers and his warm smile wasn’t there. Crutchie cried.

He cried again the day they moved into their new house. He had dropped his crutch and limped down the steps. He fell onto the adopted son of the kind woman next door. Jack Kelly caught him. _It was Jack._

“I’m sorry, Crutch.”

Crutchie stared up at him. “It’s not your fault.”

It really wasn’t. It wasn’t their fault that they were children who had to survive on their own. It’s not their fault that they were just children who just wanted to live. It’s not their fault that they had to go their separate ways but time, or maybe it was God or maybe something else- _someone_ created paths that led back to them together.

“How’d you die, Jack?”

No one talked about it, not when _everyone_ is there.

“Got sick,” he said.

Crutchie thought if he was alone. Where was he? Did someone even watch over him? When? How far away was he from him? He had always thought that Jack, hardworking Jack, would have found a good life. It was what he deserved.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” he said.

“No, don’t.”

He didn’t say anything else. Jack only smiled at him again before he got up.

“I’m going to draw for a while, okay?”

“Don’t forget to rest your eyes, Jack,” reminded Crutch.

He was alone again as he rolled on his back.

He died old. He died in a hospital, surrounded by frail men and women exchanging stories of the days when their eyes were brighter and their bones alive and strong. They talked as if they weren’t almost falling off their beds because of how excited they are. They talked as if one of them wouldn’t be gone by tomorrow. They talked as if they were all children again and Crutchie died, thinking of his family.

It was Christmas break when his leg hurt again. He was on Jack’s bed, scrolling through his phone as Sean read beside him. It was snowing outside and Tony’s shouts could be heard. Albert and Jack were with him and a while ago, they have been pelting him with snow. Sean had joined in as well briefly, just to piss off Tony.

“Is JoJo still coming in?” asked Sean, setting down his book.

“With Davey, yeah,” replied Crutchie. “Jo called in earlier and said that he’ll pick up Davey so they can come together.”

“I bet Medda’s excited to meet Davey.”

“Well, Jack hasn’t been able to shut up about him.”

There was another shout from Tony outside followed by laughter. They heard the front door open and Medda called them in, saying something along the lines of freezing to death. Sean turned to Crutchie and he sighed.

“Let me help you up,” he said, already putting an arm around Crutchie.

They got downstairs to see Tony shaking his wet hair at Albert’s face.

“Get a room, you two,” said Jack.

Crutchie laughed as he sat down on his usual spot, the armchair.

“Any room is their room,” he spoke.

“Don’t encourage them,” piped in Sean.

Albert pulled Tony closer to his side and he leaned in willingly. Crutchie couldn’t help it but to smile.

“Are you staying for dinner?” asked Medda as she entered the living room.

Sean was about to answer, probably to say that he has to go home when Jack interrupted him. Medda nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

“Kelly,” spoke Sean. “I didn’t know you were now the boss of me.”

“The guys are calling tonight,” returned Jack. “You’re going to have to be here anyway.”

“Have you seen the kitchen, Sean?” asked Albert. “Medda’s going all out.”

“It’s fit for the army,” added Tony.

Crutchie nudged him with his crutch. “Come on, Sean. Stay.”

And that usually did it. Everyone knew Sean caved in when Crutchie asked and he didn’t like it one bit. For a matter of fact, _everyone_ caved in when Crutchie would ask.

They sat in the living room that night with the television on. Crutchie adjusted his position. He thought that it just might be the cold making his bad leg hurt. He felt funny, like an old man explaining to others that the cold weather hurts his hip.

“Buttons is calling,” announced Albert, picking his phone up.

They all crowded around him as Buttons’ face came into view. Specs followed along with Finch and the twins.

“What’s up, guys?” asked Albert to them

“We’re going home tomorrow,” replied Mike.

“We’re going to a party tonight!” exclaimed Finch.

“Oi!” demanded Tony. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Hospital trips are taxing, Tonio,” teased Buttons.

Tony made an offended noise.

“You guys take care, alright?” reminded Jack. “You don’t want to end up like Anthony here.”

“That’s it. You aren’t getting presents from me!”

That was how they spent the night. The others also called from their homes and Crutchie may not have understood every single word they said but he was just happy to be surrounded by them.

It was the next morning when JoJo and Davey finally arrived. Medda doted on the two, made Jack and Davey a blushing mess and put out what seemed like a breakfast buffet for them. Albert and Tony came around in the afternoon and by night, the group dragged Sean out of the house so they could eat somewhere. Right after dinner, they ended up in the park.

“This doesn’t even feel like a Christmas break,” muttered Sean. “What with you being there.”

“You love us, Sean,” teased Tony.

“I could punch you, Higgins.”

“But look how good it turned out the last time you did.”

Crutchie let himself drop down on a bench as he watched Sean and Tony argue. Davey and Jack were a little ways off, talking. JoJo sat down beside Crutchie with a sigh.

“Having a nice Christmas break?” Crutchie asked.

The other boy nodded. “Yeah, it’s nice to make up for the time we lost.”

“Hey, losers! I bought hot chocolate.”

Albert walked down the path, bunched up in so many jackets that he could hardly walk straight. Tony’s doing, that’s for sure.

“Who are you calling loser, twig?” said Tony to him.

Crutchie gripped the side of his leg gently.

JoJo’s right. It’s nice to make up for the time they lost.

When they came back to the campus, Katherine Plumber was waiting for them. And she was smiling and then she was crying. Crutchie remembered her. The pain in his leg remembered her. The last time he saw of her, she was by his bedside, tears shining in her eyes as her wrinkled, warm hand cupped his cheek.

“You don’t have to go too, Crutchie,” she had said.

He didn’t want to. Families never leave each other.

They were the ones who were left behind, the ones who continued fighting in battles that they won and lost. They were the ones who got to see how the world changed, how it passed by them, how it moved on. They were the ones who were left behind with memories of their friends laughing and crying. They were the ones who were left behind, alive and broken. And Crutchie didn’t want to be the one to leave Katherine.

He looked at her now and she met his gaze with watery eyes and her bright smile. Jack once asked him if his bad leg ever gets too unbearable and Crutchie answered him with ‘yes’. But he could live with it. After all, pain makes you feel alive and he needs that. He needs that as he looked at his family around him, familiar smiles on their faces and arms around each other. He’s alive.


End file.
